7 grzechów głównych
by hatsuyukiro
Summary: To będzie kolejna sztampowa opowieść o miłości, osamotnieniu, zdradzie i rozstaniu. Tym razem w kolejną perfidną grę Doflamingo grają Crocodile i, niechętnie, Robin. OSTRZEŻENIE: Yaoi.
1. Pycha

七つの大罪  
7 grzechów głównych

_Zagrajmy w grę, Croco. Gonię!_

Część 1  
傲慢  
Pycha

Donquixote Doflamingo. Różowy flaming. Mister Różowy. Cholerny pirat na usługach Światowego rządu. Jak niegdyś on sam.  
- Mów mi Don – powiedział beztrosko Schichibukai, wykrzywiając usta w uśmiechu.  
- A zatem, Doflamingo – głos Crocodile'a zatrzeszczał, gdy akcentował ostatnie słowo – czego chcesz?  
- A gdybym powiedział, że… - Doflamingo zawiesił głos na chwilę – wszystkiego?  
Crocodile zmrużył oczy, które zaczęły niepokojąco przypominać szparki zwierzęcia, którego był żywą reprezentacją.  
- Czego chcesz? – jego głos brzmiał niemal beznamiętnie.  
W odpowiedzi Doflamingo zaprosił go gestem na kanapę. Przy okropnie różowej konstrukcji zawalonej niesamowitą ilością poduszek serduszek jak z koszmaru emo nastolatki stał stolik, a na nim fikuśne filiżanki do kawy.  
- Napijemy się? – zaproponował gospodarz, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
Crocodile niemal niezauważalnie uniósł kącik brwi w niemym zapytaniu, po czym usiadł, rozgarniając brutalnie poduszki. Różowy wpakował się tuż obok niego, rozwalając się wygodnie.  
- Ubijmy interes, Croco .  
Crocodile mocował się z filiżanką, usiłując wsunąć filigranowe uszko w palec. Don obserwował go z pewnego rodzaju rozbawieniem, po czym wyjął delikatną porcelanę z ogromnych rąk.  
- Croco, Croco, pozwól.  
Położył mu rękę na ramieniu i przysunął się, podsuwając filiżankę do ust. Crocodile wzdrygnął się, zaskoczony nieoczekiwaną bliskością. Cholerny ptak, tak dać się podejść! Poczuł silny ucisk dłoni na karku, a jego szyja się zgięła niemal poddańczo.  
- No pij – usłyszał tuż przy uchu uspokajający, niemal delikatny szept. – Jest dokładnie taka jak lubisz.  
Próbował się odsunąć, ale nie mógł. Próbował rozwiać się w chmurze piasku, ale… nie mógł. Czuł jego oddech tuż przy swojej szyi. Doflamingo napoił go delikatnie kawą, mimo jego wzrastających sprzeciwów. Ciemna strużka pociekła po podbródku, plamiąc zielony fular. Cholera, jego ulubiony! Crocodile szarpnął się, wypuszczając z ust cygaro, Don go puścił. Don, jeszcze czego!  
- Podobno miałeś jakiś interes – wycedził zimno.  
- Chcesz mi spalić dywan? Trochę kosztował – powiedział nadal rozbawiony Doflamingo.  
Crocodile rozejrzał się. Różowe obicia, różowy dywan, zielony krokodyl, różowy Doflamingo… Zaraz, co? Jak on mógł tego nie zauważyć? Parszywy pluszak łypał na niego z drugiej kanapy w towarzystwie równie paskudnego różowego ptaszyska, oplątującego jego pysk swoją szyją. Bardzo zabawny żart, Doflamingo. Prawie tak zabawny, jak flaming igrający z krokodylem.  
Nie zauważył, że pierzasty pochylił się na wysokości jego kolan, by zgnieść cygaro, które upadło.  
- Ach, interes. Chcę ponowić moją propozycję – uśmiechnął się Don, opierając z powrotem wygodnie o poduszki i wypuszczając z rąk ledwo tlące się resztki. - Zbrataj się ze mną. Nie udało ci się w Alabaście, ale twoja siła przydałaby mi się w Dressrosie.  
- Mówiłem już, że nie jestem zainteresowany – powiedział ochrypłym głosem Crocodile.  
- Ale ja jestem zainteresowany, Crocodile – Doflamingo położył mu rękę na kolanie, zwracając się do niego.  
Crocodile nienawidził, kiedy tamten to robił. A Doflamingo uwielbiał okazywać swoją wyższość i poniżać słabszych. Że niby on, Crocodile, był słabszy?  
- Poza tym, szaliczek ci się poplamił – dodał wrednie, dotykając jego policzka i sunąc w dół. – Pozwolisz?  
Zaczął metodycznie rozwiązywać materiał, ale Crocodile zatrzymał go, chwytając go za rękę.  
- Przestań – powiedział patrząc na niego zimno.  
Doflamingo tylko się roześmiał głośno.  
- Ależ chciałem tylko pomóc. A ty myślałeś, że co, że kradnę ci szalik? Za mało różowy jak dla mnie.  
Zsunął fular z szyi Crocodile'a jednym miękkim ruchem i ułożył go pieczołowicie na oparciu kanapy, poza zasięgiem tamtego.  
- Oddaj – warknął Crocodile.  
- Weź sobie – powiedział różowy, patrząc na niego znad okularów prowokująco.  
Crocodile wyciągnął rękę, a Doflamingo ją złapał i zachichotał.  
- Nieładnie tak, wiesz, Croco? No, ale skoro już dajesz…  
Były Shichibukai szarpnął się.. i zastygł w miejscu. Żyły wystąpiły mu na szyi, gdy spróbował się choć o centymetr poruszyć. Doflamingo misternie tkał swoją sieć już od jakiegoś czasu…  
- Mam cię – powiedział z wrednym uśmiechem pierzasty. – Co by teraz z tobą zrobić, krokodylku, hm?  
Przeklęty skurwiel! Oplótł go tymi sznurkami jak świąteczną szynkę! Szew jego marynarki pękł z cichym trzaskiem. Doflamingo pogładził jego ramię z udawaną troską.  
- Przydałaby ci się nowa marynarka. Może wybierzesz coś z mojej szafy?  
Z duszy Crocodile'a wydarł się cichy jęk. Paskudny pierzak podszedł do ściany i rozsunął ją. Ze środka wyglądała sterta płaszczy, marynarek i innych okropności w różowym kolorze. Doflamingo wyjął szal boa i odwrócił się. Odsunął zastawę ze stolika i przysiadł na nim, zarzucając szal na Crocodile'a i przyciągając go do siebie.  
- Twoim grzechem jest pycha, Crocodile – powiedział, odsłaniając w uśmiechu wszystkie zęby. –Wydaje ci się, że jesteś niezwyciężony. Niepokonany. Niezdobyty. Zbyt dumny…  
- A ja z kolei nie sądziłem, że potrafisz złożyć tyle mądrze brzmiących słów w jeden ciąg, Doflamingo – zachrypiał Crocodile.  
Nici napięły się i zalśniły na czerwono, niepokojąco. Pierzak pokiwał jedynie głową.  
- I właśnie o tym mówię.  
- Wal się.  
- Nic nie mów, Croc. Już nie – wyszeptał i pochylił się nad nim.  
Crocodile'm wstrząsnął dreszcz, gdy poczuł jego usta na swoich. Jak muśnięcie płatków kwiatu. Jak powiew piasku na pustyni omiatający policzki.  
Nie pamiętał już, kiedy po raz ostatni czuł coś takiego. Podbijanie Alabasty i pobyt w Impel Down zdecydowanie nie sprzyjały amorom.  
Doflamingo oderwał się od niego i spojrzał w prosto w zimne oczy, w których bardzo wyraźnie czaiła się zapowiedź tego, co może go spotkać, gdy wypuści Croco.  
- Nigdy więcej – powiedział ponuro Crocodile. - To koniec… Don.  
- To zaledwie początek – wyszczerzył się Doflamingo.


	2. Chciwość

七つの大罪

7 grzechów głównych

_Witaj w moim teatrze_

Grzech drugi

強欲

Chciwość

Bycie królem z reguły oznacza bogactwo, wpływy i władzę. I mnóstwo innych rzeczy. Ciekawe, do czego dążył Crocodile, gdy chciał podbić Alabastę.

Doflamingo nie zaprzątał sobie tym głowy. Plan Krokodyla legł w gruzach po tym, jak pewien nadgorliwy chłopak mu go roztrzaskał na głowie. Różowy z kolei miał wszystko, czego dusza zapragnie. I własne zwierzątko. Rzucił wzrokiem na obsypaną poduszkami kanapę, wśród których tkwił na pozór spokojny Crocodile. Tylko miarowe zgrzytanie zębami, które dało się słyszeć od czasu do czasu, świadczyło o tym, że nie do końca taki jest.

- Twój podwładny pytał o ciebie – oświadczył beztrosko, kołysząc filiżanką na palcu wskazującym.

Tamten dostrzegł znaczący błysk w oku Doflamingo.

- Nie, ptaku – warknął Crocodile.

Było mu niewygodnie, cały czas w jednej pozycji, do tego sznury wżynały się mu w ciało, a krew skapywała powoli na kosztowną marynarkę. A do tego cholerny flaming miał zakusy na Daza. Wyobraźnia Crocodile'a pomknęła żwawo w świat niewypowiedzianych dotychczas pragnień, jakie na pewno miał paskudny ptak, i zamarła dotarłszy do celu.

- Nie przemęczaj się, Croco. Musisz mieć siły… jeśli chcesz przeżyć tę noc. I następne.

- Nie!

Doflamingo spojrzał na niego uśmiechając się bezwstydnie.

- Jeżeli będziesz nieco bardziej skory do współpracy, niż kiedy byłeś shichibukai, to myślę, że może nawet ujdziesz z… Croco? Hej, Croco, mówię do ciebie.

Crocodile nie uwierzył w ani jedno jego słowo. Wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie tamtych dni. To było zbyt… Ale czy nie spodziewał się tego zawsze? Te ukradkowe spojrzenia, które Doflamingo mu posyłał na tych głupich spotkaniach… Te podteksty i niedopowiedzenia. Przypadkowy dotyk… ale czy taki przypadkowy? Skóra mu cierpła, że Doflamingo mógłby… Nie, do cholery, to tylko głupi ptak z piórami zamiast mózgu. Być może chce się zabawić jego kosztem. Tak, na pewno. To było zupełnie w stylu różowego. Zabawi się i da mu spokój. Z pewnością.

Tak jak wtedy.

Ileś lat wcześniej

Crocodile szedł korytarzem wyłożonym białą marmurową posadzką. Buty na obcasach stukały miarowo wśród panującej ciszy. Skręcił za róg… by niespodziewanie wpaść do pierzastego raju. Cholera! Pierzak chwycił jego głowę i odsunął go od siebie na szerokość ramion jak lalkę.

- Crocodile, Crocodile, nie wiedziałem, że tak na mnie… lecisz, fufufufu~.

- Dla ciebie sir Crocodile, Doflamingo – powiedział ze stoickim spokojem Crocodile, jednocześnie unosząc dłoń zakończoną hakiem i wykonując zamach z boku.

Jego ręka nagle zdrętwiała, nie mógł nią poruszyć, jakby coś blokowało jego ruchy. Po chwili wrażenie minęło. Różowy puścił go i pogroził mu długim palcem.

- Już, już, nie złość się tak, Crocodile. Jak się bawiłeś na zebraniu?

Crocodile spojrzał na niego chłodno.

- Jeśli ci się nie podobało, Donquixote, nie musiałeś przychodzić.

- Akurat, żeby te wszystkie stare dziadki się trzęsły, że shichibukai nie pracują? – zaśmiał się drugi mężczyzna. – Trzeba odbębnić swoje. Przy okazji, jakie masz plany na wieczór?

Crocodile zastanowił się. Normalnie zaszyłby się w pracy papierkowej i jadł samotnie kolację, podaną przez Robin.

- Żadne – powiedział spokojnie, mierząc pierzaka wzrokiem.

- Zjesz ze mną kolację? – zapytał najniewinniej w świecie Doflamingo. – Znam jedną dobrą knajpkę. Co ty na to?

Mężczyzna skinął powoli głową. Tamten by nie proponował czegoś takiego, gdyby nie miał czegoś istotnego na myśli. Tak przynajmniej sądził Crocodile.

- Aha, i zostaw swoją pupilkę w domu, dobrze? To do zobaczenia, pa~pa! - różowy mu pomachał radośnie i ruszył swoim ptasim krokiem w drugą stronę.

Crocodile z kolei skierował się w stronę hotelu. Musiał przedłużyć rezerwację, jeśli miał jeszcze zostać jedna noc w tym miejscu.

* * *

Mocowanie się z walizką przyniosło w końcu rezultaty. Otarła pot z czoła, a potem jej wzrok padł na cała stertę zamkniętych walizek. Jęknęła w duchu, nie miała pojęcia, gdzie są klucze, a sir Crocodile kazał jej się rozpakować.

Ułożyła przybory toaletowe w łazience, fulary o wszystkich możliwych stonowanych kolorach na półkach w szafie, po czym zaczęła wyciągać garnitury, jednakowo czarne. Zastanowiła się przelotnie, gdzie są koszule. Gdyby ich nie wzięła… pan Croco chodziłby cały czas w jednej, a ona musiałaby ją prać! O nie!

Dereshishishishishi. Zaśmiała się cichutko i przyciągnęła do siebie kolejną walizkę. I wtedy szczeknęły drzwi. Robin zamarła, nasłuchując kroków w przedpokoju apartamentu. Cały dzień spędziła na czytaniu nowej książki, którą dostała ostatnio od sir Crocodile'a. Nie powinna była tego robić, powinna była…

- Robin.

Jej dotychczasowa wesołość gdzieś uleciała. Czujne oczy patrzyły na Crocodile'a, który tymczasem wszedł do części sypialnianej i zmarszczył brwi.

- Co tu robisz?

Jego głos był jak zwykle spokojny i rzeczowy, niezależnie od tego, co się działo.

- Sir Crocodile… rozpakowywałam walizki.

- Potrzebuję na wieczór czerwonego fularu – poinformował ją, a Robin podbiegła do szafy szukając odpowiedniego koloru.

Crocodile przelawirował między walizkami porozrzucanymi przez obsługę. Robin poderwała głowę do góry i obejrzała się.

- Sir… na dzisiaj? Nie wyjeżdżamy?

- Nie. Muszę coś załatwić.

A najchętniej zabić jednego idiotę, który mnie upokorzył, dodał w myślach. Całkowicie spokojnie.

* * *

Doflamingo kołysał się na krześle obitym miękkim materiałem. Wte i we wte, wte i we wte… Przyszedł za wcześnie, to prawda. Kołysał niedbale cieniutkim kieliszkiem, który wydawał się tak kruchy w jego palcach. Ciekawy, jak bardzo kruchy byłby Crocodile… Fufufu~ A oto i on, w tym swoim ciemnym garniturku i nieodłącznym szaliczku, dzisiaj w kolorze czerwonym. Ciekawe, ciekawe.

Crocodile był doskonale świadomy, że pierzasty gapi się na niego z całkowitą bezczelnością przynależną temu gatunkowi. Czego mógł od niego chcieć? W każdym razie, zaraz się tego dowie.

- Miło cię widzieć, sir Crocodile – rzucił beztrosko.

Czarnowłosy usiadł po drugiej stronie stolika i ujął serwetkę.

- Donquixote Doflamingo. Ciebie także.

Należało w końcu zachować pozory grzeczności.

Flaming skinął mu głową, po czym przywołał kelnera.

- Dobrze więc.

Szczupły mężczyzna zbliżył się do nich bezszelestnie.

- Czym mogę państwu służyć?

Złożyli zamówienie, a kelner oddalił się niespiesznie. Crocodile mierzył wzrokiem różowego. Doflamingo patrzył na niego z… kpiną? rozbawieniem?

- O co chodzi? – mężczyzna przerwał ciszę, gdy przyniesiono im dania.

Młodszy wojownik mórz wbił widelec w jedzenie.

- Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, dokąd zmierza obecna era piratów? A przy okazji, nie musisz być tak oficjalny. Przejdźmy na ty.

- Od egzekucji Rogera gna wyłącznie w jednym kierunku – powiedział Crocodile, sącząc wino z godnością.

Najchętniej by go chwycił i skruszył tę fasadę. Cholera.

- Naprawdę chcesz rozmawiać o polityce? – zapytał pierzasty.

Jego uśmiech był cokolwiek dziwny.

- A o czym niby?

Doflamingo wskoczył na stół pomiędzy talerze, pochylając się nad Crocodilem, którego oczy niebezpiecznie się zwęziły. Piórka różowego płaszcza niemal muskały twarz mężczyzny.

- Nie ma żadnych „nas". Nie będę z tobą współpracował, jeśli o to chodzi.

- Ależ nie, fufufu~ – śmiech Doflamingo brzmiał cokolwiek niepokojąco.

Wyciągnął rękę i dotknął jego twarzy.

- Co ty robisz? – warknął Crocodile, odsuwając się.

Różowy uniósł drugą rękę, zginając palce, by następnie chwycić shichibukai za podbródek i przyciągnąć do siebie. Crocodile się nie opierał tym razem.

Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nie mógł się ruszyć. Znowu.

- Wiedziałem, że mi się nie oprzesz – szepnął Doflamingo. – Chciałem się tobą pobawić dłużej, ale…

Crocodile czuł, że jego ciało jest jak kamień. Flaming chyba oszalał. Co mogło być w tym winie? Nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że tamten mógłby… Nie, nie chciał tak myśleć.

- Zamierzasz mnie torturować? – zapytał beznamiętnie.

- Jeśli chcesz, możesz to tak nazwać – Doflamingo. – Ale ja chcę tylko usłyszeć krzyk twojej duszy, Crocodile. Bo ona krzyczy, prawda? Błagając o więcej.

Chwycił go za brzeg fulara. Środkowy palec drugiej ręki trzasnął. Crocodile wstał, tylko po to, by wylądować na kolanach flaminga.

_Kurwa._

Wykrzywienie dłoni. Czarnowłosy ściągnął obszyty futrem płaszcz i zaczął rozpinać własną koszulę.

Palec wskazujący w dół. Czarnowłosy objął pierzaka, wtulając twarz w jego szyję.

Szuch. Dłonie Crocodile'a dotarły do paska. Cichy szelest rozpinanych zamków. Pulsująca żądza.

Spojrzał na blondyna. W jego spojrzeniu nie było nic poza nienawiścią. Doflamingo rozciągnął usta w leniwym uśmiechu.

- Nie będę dłużej czekał – szepnął mu do ucha.

Zgięcie małego palca.

_Doflamingo!_

.

.

.

Chciwy krzyk pomieszany z bezwiedną rozkoszą. Drapieżność objęć. Metaliczny zapach i posmak krwi na zagryzanych do bólu – przyjemności – wargach.

Oddech zionący pikanterią. Bezsilność słona od łez.

_Przestań._

Wyprostowane palce obu rąk.

_Jeszcze._


	3. Nieczystość

七つの大罪

7 grzechów głównych

_Kwiaty nie rosną na piasku_

Grzech trzeci

色欲

Nieczystość

Wiele lat wcześniej cd.

Szła korytarzem, mijając zasłonięte okna. Kasyno Rain Dinners szczyciło się sporymi podziemiami. Prawdę mówiąc, trochę ją przerażały. Nic jej wprawdzie nie groziło, szyby były grube, ale czuła niepokój. Oczywiście, to i tak było wszystko nic w porównaniu z sir Crocodilem.

Dzyń.

Poprawiła obróżkę na szyi. Była bardzo ładna, z czarnego aksamitu, z małym srebrnym dzwoneczkiem. Pan Croco od przedwczoraj, odkąd wrócił do hotelu, chodził wściekły. Ciekawe, co się mogło stać. Być może właśnie dlatego czuła się nieswojo.

Wczoraj, gdy Crocodile wszedł do swojego gabinetu, zastał ją nad stertą książek, które najwyraźniej spadły z regału. Jego słowa były zimne jak lód, gdy polecił uporządkować stos i udał się pod prysznic. W panice przemknęło jej przez myśl, że chyba nie posprzątała łazienki. Głośne przekleństwo z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia było tego wyraźnym znakiem. Zerwała się, nieśmiało zapukała do drzwi, nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi weszła i ujrzała Crocodile'a, który zdejmował właśnie koszulę. Niebieski fular zwisał malowniczo na jego szyi. Mężczyzna rzucił jej spojrzenie pełne zimnego gniewu, wskazując drugie drzwi.

- Zostawiłaś okropny bałagan, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę? Zrób coś z tym. I podaj mi szlafrok.

Ten chłodny głos. Dziewczyna się wzdrygnęła i czym prędzej pospieszyła do łazienki. Porozrzucane brudne ręczniki, zielony szlafrok na oparciu wanny, nieład przy umywalce, plamy wody na podłodze.

Wycofała się z powrotem do pokoju i podeszła do szafy, starając się nie patrzeć na wojownika mórz, który, ignorując ją kompletnie, stał nagi przy łóżku z cygarnicą w ręku. Na jego plecach widniały podłużne blizny.

- Ogień.

Wzięła zapalniczkę ze stolika nocnego i otworzyła ją, wyciągając do niego dłoń ze wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię. Nachylił się w stronę płomienia.

Dzyń. Uciekła do łazienki. Zmywając podłogę na klęczkach, zastanawiała się, kto mu to zrobił. Gdzie był tamtego wieczoru?

- Zapomniałaś o czymś.

Drgnęła i powoli podniosła głowę. Sir Crocodile stał przed nią w złotym szlafroku. Którego ona zapomniała wyjąć.

- Chyba nie ma sensu cię prosić o cokolwiek – warknął, przyklękając i kładąc dłoń na jej głowie.

Dziewczyna zamarła, gdy zacisnął rękę na jej włosach, podciągając ją do góry.

Dzyń.

- Dziewczyno – powiedział niemal pieszczotliwie, unosząc hak. – Czy ja jestem dla ciebie zły?

Zimny dotyk stali na policzku. Zacisnęła powieki, starając się nie oddychać.

To zawsze było najgorsze. Pan Croco potrafił być okropny, jeśli go rozzłościć. A wtedy nawet ona nie wiedziała, czym to się skończy.

Minęła chwila. Usłyszała cichy szum wody. Otworzyła oczy i rozejrzała się. Crocodile stał pod uruchomionym prysznicem i opierał się o szklaną ściankę, wciąż paląc cygaro. Szczęśliwa, że o niej zapomniał, szybko odwróciła wzrok, czując żar na policzkach. Nic go nie obchodziła. Wątpiła, by nawet wiedział, ile ma teraz lat. Mimo to zawdzięczała mu wiele i była posłuszna, nawet jeśli był – wtedy – dla niej okrutny.

- Kolacja.

Dzyń.

Podniosła głowę. Straciła poczucie czasu, rozpamiętując tamten dzień. Kolana ją bolały od twardej posadzki, dół jej sukienki był przemoczony. Sir Crocodile stał w drzwiach łazienki, miażdżąc cygaro w zębach, po czym wyszedł. Wstała z trudem i wyczłapała z pomieszczenia.

Sypialnia. Pusto. Gabinet. Pusto. Drzwi do salonu były otwarte na oścież. Złoty szlafrok mignął jej przez chwilę w polu widzenia. Przyspieszyła kroku.

Mężczyzna usiadł za stołem w części jadalnej i wgniótł cygaro w popielniczkę.

- Doprowadź się do porządku.

Na chwilę wyobraziła sobie krokodyla, który kłapnął paszczą. Zupełnie jak ten w akwarium. Skinęła głową i odwróciła się. Idąc z powrotem do gabinetu, by dotrzeć do swojego pokoju obok sypialni Crocodile'a.

Odgłos szybkich kroków. Ciężka dłoń na barku. Szelest jedwabiu. Materiał miękko zsunął się na jej ramiona. Dzyń. Obróciła powoli głowę. Mężczyzna szedł z powrotem w stronę stołu.

Powtrzymała łzy cisnące jej się do oczu i pobiegła do siebie. Czemu musiało tak być? Co takiego zrobiła? Kiedyś tak nie było. Było… nie, nie lepiej. Było inaczej.

A potem przyszedł ten pierzasty wojownik mórz.

Przebierając się w koszulę nocną, myślała o tym. Znowu. Wytarła się do sucha i narzuciła ofiarowany szlafrok. Złota smuga ciągnęła się po ziemi, gdy po raz kolejny szła do jadalni.

- Spóźniłaś się.

Gdy zobaczyła jego wzrok, podbiegła, potykając się. Dzyń. Poślizgnęła się i upadła na kolana, szorując nimi posadzkę. Obciągnęła koszulę i rzuciła mu niespokojne spojrzenie z poziomu podłogi.

Nie było dla niej nakrycia. Sir Crocodile dźgał widelcem po talerzu, nie biorąc niczego do ust. Jego wargi były zaciśnięte. A więc wciąż był zły.

Tamten mężczyzna, jak mu było na imię? Któryś z królewskich wojowników. Ilekroć widywała go w pobliżu szefa, oznaczało to zły dzień. Ale nigdy nie było tak, jak teraz. Czy to z nim się spotkał? Czy to on go zranił? Bała się zapytać. Bała się odezwać. Pan Croco był teraz dużym złym krokodylem.

Minuty mijały. Zaburczało jej w brzuchu. Spojrzała na niego. Oparła się na dłoniach i wylądowała na czworakach. Dzyń. Wyciągnęła jedną rękę i położyła ją wahająco na jego kolanie, podciągając się w górę. Dzyń. Skierował na nią spojrzenie bez wyrazu. Chwyciła się go drugą ręką i zastygła w bezruchu. W oczekiwaniu.

Na odtrącenie.

Dzyń.

Pochyliła głowę w popłochu, gdy hak musnął czarne włosy. Z brutalną czułością. Dzyń. Odważyła się podnieść wzrok. Zobaczyła nad sobą widelec z wbitym kawałkiem mięsa. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią. Rozchyliła usta i przyjęła jedzenie. Odłożył sztuciec i sięgnął w stronę jej policzka. Dzyń. Zacisnęła powieki i skuliła się, zaciskając dłonie na śliskim materiale, którego się wciąż trzymała. Jego dotyk, dla odmiany, był pełen delikatności.

Tak, jak w nagrodę pieści się ulubione zwierzątko.

Dzyń.

Wyciągnęła ponownie dłoń i położyła ją na jego piersi, wstając na jedno kolano. Zmrużył oczy.

Dzyń.

Rozpaczliwie niemal przywarła do nogi mężczyzny, gdy machnął hakiem w powietrzu, wstając. Odczekał chwilę, po czym odszedł.

Dzyń.

Upadła do tyłu. Patrzyła, jak idzie, obejmując rękoma kolana, wdychając zapach jego szlafroka. Ciekawe, jakby było, gdyby nie tamten. Co mógł takiego zrobić, że tak rozzłościł pana Croco? Takie traktowanie nie było dla niej niczym nowym. Ta szorstkość – tak.

Dzyń.

Zaczęła pełznąć w ślad za nim.

Pojedyncza stojąca lampa paliła się obojętnie. Crocodile siedział na łóżku. Ujął w dłoń zapalniczkę i pstryknął. Ogień zapełgał niemrawo, przeganiając półmrok.

Dzyń.

Wysunęła się zza futryny, ciągnąc za sobą szlafrok. Jak zjawa z sennego koszmaru. Jak panna młoda w najpiękniejszy dzień swojego życia.

Dzyń.

Materiał szeleścił cicho. Uklękła przed nim. Słaby płomyk oświetlił twarz, w której płonęły puste oczy.

Mężczyzna uniósł brew.

Wyciągnęła do niego rękę, nie mając śmiałości spojrzeć mu w oczy.

Dzyń.

Chwycił jej ramię i pociągnął do siebie powoli. Jego zapach był znajomy. Pachniał domem.

Położyła mu dłoń na brzuchu.

Dzyń.

Poczuła uścisk ramion. Jego silne dłonie na swojej talii. Zakręciło jej się w głowie z głodu. Przylgnęła do niego nieśmiało.

Dzyń.

Wziął ją na ręce i położył na posłaniu. Wyciągnęła do niego ramiona. Zbliżył się, chwytając jej lewy nadgarstek. Wróciły wspomnienia. Z tamtego dnia.

Dzyń.

Wciągnęła oddech, słuchając przyspieszonego bicia serca (tylko czyjego?, pomyślała). Jej oczy były zamknięte, gdy się nad nią pochylał.

Jego pocałunek palił żywym chłodem.

Dzyń.

Dzyń.

Dzyń…


	4. Zazdrość

七つの大罪

7 grzechów głównych

_Z jednego powodu_

_Rozdarci_

_Obydwoje_

Grzech czwarty

嫉妬

Zazdrość

Kilka lat temu

Każdy ma coś na sumieniu. Niektórzy więcej. Ale to nie była jej wina. Ona została w to po prostu wciągnięta. Bez możliwości wyboru.

Otwierając oczy, miała nadzieję, że to wszystko było tylko złym snem. Że to się w ogóle nie stało. To, co zobaczyła, przyprawiło ją niemal o zawał.

Obok niej leżał Crocodile i słodko spał. Co ona robiła w jego łóżku?!

- Dzień dobry, gołąbki.

Przeniosła wzrok ze śpiącego czarnowłosego mężczyzny na blondyna, który siedział w nogach łóżka.

_Przepadnij, draniu._

Doflamingo uśmiechnął się.

- Co tu robisz? – wymamrotała Robin, podciągając koc.

- Uprawiam zazdrość. Wy uprawiacie miłość, czemu mam być gorszy? – wyszczerzył zęby.

- Nie powinno cię tu być. Nie… po wczorajszym – powiedziała kobieta, mierząc go wzrokiem.

- Musiałem cię jakoś odstawić do domu. Poza tym… każda pora jest dobra, by wkurzyć Krokodyla.

- Śpiącego krokodyla nie należy drażnić* – zauważyła ze spokojem, rzucając spojrzenie w bok.

Różowy przekrzywił głowę, zupełnie jak flaming.

- Nudzę się, Robin. Pomyślałem, że umilicie mi czas.

Spojrzał znacząco na Crocodile'a. Robin zacisnęła zęby.

- Nie waż się. Myślisz, że ja nie wiem, co się dzieje, Doflamingo? – syknęła.

_Bądź przeklęty._

- Myślisz, że chodzi o niego? – pierzak wyciągnął rękę z niewinnym uśmiechem.

Dzyń. Drgnęła, gdy chwycił jej podbródek.

- Wiem już, do czego jesteś zdolna, Robin.

Kobieta patrzyła na niego zimnym wzrokiem.

_Nienawidzę cię za to, co zrobiłeś. Wczoraj i wtedy._

- I on także. A wy oboje, co możecie zrobić? Co potrafi kobieta kwiat i człowiek piasek? – roześmiał się głośno. – Przyznaję, ten piasek nie brzmi zachęcająco, ale spójrzcie tylko na ten hak! Czy twoja kolekcja blizn ma się dobrze, Robin?

_Na urodziny dostaniesz kartkę z życzeniami wszystkiego najgorszego._

Jej spojrzenie nie wyrażało nic.

- Uważasz, że chodzi o niego – stwierdził fakt mężczyzna, kiwając ze zrozumieniem głową. – Przeważnie tak, ale… nie do końca.

Dzyń. Zacisnął dłoń na jej szczęce mocno. Zachłysnęła się, patrząc prosto w matowe szkła okularów.

- O co ci chodzi _tym_ razem?

- Wyglądasz na zaskoczoną, że cię tu przyniosłem.

- Ja… - zacięła się kobieta.

_Nic nie wiesz, pierzaku._

- Co?

Zawahała się.

_Co ty możesz wiedzieć, pieprzony flamingu?_

_Twój wzrok tak bardzo przypomina wzrok Crocodile'a, Robin. Kiedy go ranię._

- Powiedz mi, Doflamingo. Opowiedz mi o wszystkim. Już nie chcę słuchać kłamstw.

- Kłamałem wyłącznie wczoraj, Robin. Przynajmniej w niektórych momentach.

Doflamingo mówił bez skrępowania. Przedstawił wszystko od początku do końca, nie szczędząc nierzadko bolesnych detali. Opowiadał, jak ścigał go wzrokiem, czując wyraźne podniecenie, gdy tamten unikał jego spojrzeń. Jak próbował się do niego zbliżyć, zrazu ostrożnie, a potem zaatakował z całą zaciętością. Jak cierpliwie, krok po kroczku omotywał go coraz bardziej.

Jak Crocodile cierpiał.

_Przecież ja to wiem, Doflamingo. Patrzyłam na to. Każdego dnia. Czy wydaje ci się, że tylko ty potrafisz krzywdzić? Uważasz, że jestem ślepa? Myślisz, że na kim się skrupiła ta złość? Ta niewypowiedziana nienawiść, która strzelała z każdego ruchu za każdym razem, gdy przychodziłeś? Za każdym razem nieświadomie dawał mi odczuć, co on do ciebie czuje. Kiedyś taki nie był. Ale ty to wiesz, prawda, Podniebny Demonie? Bo to ty to zniszczyłeś. Zapiąłeś własnymi rękoma na mojej szyi. Co teraz będzie, cholerny flamingu?_

- Dotknij go.

Dzyń. Szarpnęła głowę gwałtownie w jego stronę.

- Co?

- Dotknij go – powtórzył. – Proszę.

Oczyma wyobraźni wyobraziła sobie siebie pod wpływem mocy shichibukai. Bez szans. Przełknęła ślinę i wyciągnęła rękę, kładąc ją na piersi śpiącego Crocodile'a.

- On się obudzi.

- Nie po tym, co mu wczoraj zaaplikowałem.

Jej oczy były pełne nieufności. Pogładziła jedwabny materiał piżamy, wyczuwając pod dłonią bicie serca. Doflamingo się oblizał.

- Rozepnij górę.

Guziki puściły. Jej oczom ukazał się nagi tors. Odwróciła głowę, jakby spłoszona.

- Pogłaszcz go. Oswój swojego krokodyla, dziewczyno.

Przesunęła palcami po wyraźnie zarysowanych mięśniach. To było nawet… przyjemne. O Boże.

- Jak śpi, jest nawet niegroźny, co? – zaśmiał się blondyn.

- Znowu chcesz go zranić? – zapytała cicho.

Zdziwił się.

- To nazywasz ranieniem? To jest nic w porównaniu do tego, co chcę zrobić. Zejdź niżej, Robin.

Zjechała niezdecydowanie na brzuch. Te mięśnie, cholera.

- Niżej – napłynął niemal pieszczotliwy szept.

- N-nie…

- Robin, ja naprawdę chciałbym pozostać miły.

Nie mogła mieć wątpliwości, słysząc ten ton głosu. Zacisnęła powieki i posłuchała.

- Mocniej, Robin.

Nawet nie zauważyła, gdy Doflamingo podszedł bliżej. Poczuła, jak ją chwyta i sadza sobie na kolanach, tyłem do siebie. Jak wkłada jej jedną rękę pod bluzkę, sunąc bez pośpiechu do góry. Zacisnęła palce na kroczu Crocodile'a, wzdychając. W jej głowie szumiało, zupełnie jakby wczoraj piła z shichibukai.

- Właśnie tak.

Doflamingo przycisnął jej dłoń i prowadził ją powoli, z wyczuciem, stopniowo przyspieszając.

- Jak ci się podoba? Pewnie mnie nienawidzisz.

_Ciężko mi wyrazić, co czuję w związku z tobą. Jemu chyba w jakiś sposób na tobie zależy, choć to pokręcone i złe. Nie rozumiem tego, choć muszę to akceptować. To wasze życie, nieprawdaż? Jesteście potężnymi wojownikami mórz, świat może jedynie kornie klęczeć u waszych stóp._

- Nie…

- To znaczy „nie", czy „tak", Robin?

_Nie nienawidzę. I nienawidzę. Ponieważ nie chcę czuć wdzięczności. Żadnych długów. Nie u ciebie. _

Poczuła podniecenie ich obojga szybciej niż mogła sobie wyobrazić. Doflamingo, ty przeklęty, perwersyjny gnoju. Czy wyczuwasz mój strach? Czemu to takie przyjemne?

Gdyby Crocodile się obudził… Nie, nawet nie chciała o tym myśleć. Cokolwiek wypił, niech działa… jak najdłużej.

- Robin…?

- Doflamingo?

- Chcesz tego?

- Niezależnie co powiem, i tak to zrobisz.

- Chciałem tylko być uprzejmy. Będziesz tak miła…?

- Nie.

- Dlaczego?

- On na to nie zasłużył.

- Ale ty tak.

Dzyń. Złapał ją w talii i przerzucił przez leżące półnagie ciało. Kobieta oparła się obiema rękami o tors Crocodile'a, który nawet się nie poruszył. Doflamingo objął ją od tyłu, odgarniając jej włosy. Jego druga ręka powędrowała pod jej spódniczkę, którą przy okazji podciągnął. Wstrzymała oddech.

_Czy tego chcę? Nie. Nawet, jeśli okłamuję samą siebie._

- Robin?

- Doflamingo?

- Czy potrzebujesz większej zachęty? Czuję, że nie.

Dzyń. Uniosła się na kolanach i osunęła ostrożnie w dół. Tym razem nie bolało aż tak, ale mimo to jęknęła.

- Wydajesz się nie wiedzieć, co robić.

Jego ciepły oddech owionął jej szyję.

_Prowadź mnie. Czy odważę się powiedzieć to na głos? Czy ty, bezwzględny pirat, potrafisz rozpoznać wahanie?_

Jego długi język dotknął jej ucha, powodując niespodziewaną eksplozję przyjemności. Wygięła się, wypychając biodra i nabijając mocniej.

- Nie przestawaj, Robin.

Ugryzł płatek jej ucha, wydobywając z niej kolejne westchnienie. I kolejny ruch.

Dzyń.

_Ty też, Doflamingo._

Ocierał się o nią, wzmagając uczucia pełgające w jej duszy do tej pory. Rozbuchując ich żar.

Dzwoneczek śpiewał własną szaleńczą melodię, brukając ciszę przerywaną jedynie gasnącymi oddechami.

_Jesteśmy tak blisko._

Czuła, jakby miała zaraz zemdleć. Ból i przyjemność, dwa przeciwieństwa, pulsowały w niej zgodnie.

_Tak blisko, a tak daleko. To niemożliwe, prawda? Nie tego pragnę. Nigdy nie będę tego częścią._

- Robin, czy ja jestem dla ciebie zły?

Przeszedł ją dreszcz. Crocodile mówił dokładnie to samo – podczas gdy ona oczekiwała najgorszego.

_Jestem tylko marionetką. W tej chwili akurat ty pociągasz za sznurki._

- Pocałuj go.

Dzyń. Pochyliła się bez słowa, szukając ust Crocodile'a. Tyle razy padały z nich szorstkie słowa. A teraz wreszcie mogła to zrobić. Jego wargi smakowały miętą i tytoniem. Ale dla Robin to był najpiękniejszy smak świata.

W tym samym momencie Doflamingo wdarł się w nią miękko, bez ostrzeżenia. Wydała okrzyk, zaskoczona. Rozdarta na dwie części.

_Przecież spodziewałaś się tego, idiotko. Od samego początku, gdy zaczęłaś w to grać._

- Robin.

- D-Doflamingo?

- To tylko gra.

Dzyń. Trącił palcem dzwoneczek na jej szyi, który brzęknął dźwięcznie. Echo tego dźwięku odbiło się w jej głowie po wielokroć.

- Doflamingo.

- Robin?

- Kto wygrał tym razem?

- Powiedziałbym, że ty.

*nawiązanie do przysłowia Draco dormiens nunquam titilandus – śpiącego smoka nie należy drażnić


End file.
